Christopher Beale
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca finally meets Chloe's older brother Chris, but not everything goes so smoothly. Beca/Chloe


Chris scared Beca, he was one of the most important people in Chloe's life and he was a Navy Seal. So when Chloe said he was back and she wanted Beca to meet him Beca was extremely worried. How could she not be, this was a trained weapon who was extremely protective over his baby sister. So this is how she ended up at Aubrey and Jesse's shared apartment freaking out to her best friend and the best friend of her girlfriend.

"Beca you need to breath, because you're not doing a very good job of it at the moment and truth be told you are freaking out over nothing."

"That might not be so true, what if he thinks I'm a horrible person?"

"Who could think that?"

"Uh, how about your girlfriend?" Beca glared at Jesse, who chuckled.

"Hey to be fair I know you now and like you." Aubrey huffed back.

"After three very long years."

"Yeah well he'll like you, I've met Chris he's just like Chloe. Well except I've never heard of him jumping a stranger in the shower."

"It wasn't really jumping."

"You didn't know she was there and were not too happy so it was jumping."

"Girls, knock it off." Jesse said getting in between them.

"Jesse what am I going to do?"

"Beca if I remember correctly Chloe was doing this same thing when she met David, and you told her that everything would be alright. I'm guessing she told you the same about Chris so why don't you go back home and just suck it up like a big girl?" Aubrey said and Beca was taken aback.

"You know… you're right."

"Oh shit that's a first! Jesse get a camera and Beca you're going to have to say it again."

"Shove it Aub, I like you but that is so pushing it." Aubrey laughed and hugged Beca. "Chris will love you." She said before shoving her out the door.

x-x-x

"Just remember he's my brother so as long as I'm happy he will be too." Chloe said kissing Beca's temple before stepping into her mother's home. Chloe was barely in the door before Chris had picked her up in a hug.

"Bug I missed you!" Chris said and Beca just stood there looking at him. He was over six foot tall, with the same red color to his hair that Chloe had, and bright blue eyes, nearly as bright as Chloe's but not exactly. His arms we're nearly as big around as Beca's whole body… Beca was freaking out.

"Chris, I want you to meet Beca." Chloe said as Chris set Chloe back down on the ground. The man turned to Beca and smiled at her, he stuck his hand out to shake Beca's.

"Beca, I've heard lots of good things about you." He smiled and pulled Beca in for a hug. Beca stiffened immediately but started to relax, he felt familiar, and sounded and even smelled it too.

"It's nice to meet you too Chris." Beca said and Chloe was grinning standing next to them.

"Why don't we go help mom finish dinner and let Chris go relax?" Chloe said and Beca nodded, following Chloe into the kitchen. Beca got stuck with setting the table and Chris got up to help her.

"You know as her big brother I have to say this, you hurt her they won't find a body." Chris said softly as they faced the china cabinet.

"Chris I know we just met but you are her brother after all so I'll let you in on something, Chloe is it for me. She's the one, no one else ever." Beca said and Chris smiled. Beca tripped and dropped one of the plates she was carrying, it hit the ground with a loud crashing sending shards of ceramic everywhere. Before she could react in any way at all however, Chris had her shoved against a wall and Mrs. Beale was screaming at him. Beca stopped breathing, the eyes she knew so well from staring at them nearly every day through his sister were completely void of light, and full of fear.

"Chris its ok, I promise you. You are at home with your mom and sister. I'm Beca, your sister's girlfriend, she's told you about me. So you know I'm kind of clumsy and I dropped a plate." Beca's heart was racing he kept putting more and more pressure against her chest making it harder to breathe. "Christopher, you need to let me go, if you hurt me you hurt Chlo… Please Chris I need you to relax." Beca begged and Chris dropped to the floor, causing Beca to fall next to him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Chris it's ok, you didn't hurt me you are ok." She said quickly, looking up at Chloe she heard about vets doing things like this before but wasn't sure how to handle the huge man crying.

"I'm so sorry." He cried out and Beca shook her head.

"Chris you have nothing to be sorry about ok? I can't imagine the things you saw over there. You didn't hurt me so it's ok."

"I should go, I can't be here." Chris said trying to stand up, Beca latched onto him.

"Chris, I would like it if you stayed. We'll enjoy our dinner tonight and then tomorrow we can find you a doctor that can help." Beca said and Chris nodded. When Beca figured it was ok she released him and he moved away from the dining room and into the front hall. Chloe ran over to Beca wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was having trouble readjusting this time." Chloe said and Beca shook her head kissing Chloe.

"Chloe I want to help him, he needs it and it is fixable." Chloe sat back and looked at Beca.

"Babe my brother who you've never met just tried to hurt you and all you can say is you want to help? I wouldn't be surprised if you had run out the door screaming when he dropped you."

"Chloe, I love you which means I love your brother and your family and when one of them in hurting, you are too so I am too. Plus I knew he wouldn't hurt me." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again.

"I love you Beca Mitchell."

"That's good to know." Beca smirked and looked up as Chris walked back in.

"Beca… can I talk to you?" Beca looked at Chloe and nodded giving Chloe a nudge to have her leave. Chris slid down the wall next to the small girl, he put his head in his hands.

"It's ok you know right?"

"I know, but… This is my third tour and yeah it's rough but I feel like I belong when I'm out there. I can never say I'm sorry or repay you for what I just did."

"Chris you can, you can get help and stay the strong good man I hear about the one my girlfriend raves about. She goes on for days about how her big brother is out there fighting evil and is brave enough to run head long into danger. You make her smile, and one day I think she might just ask you to walk her down the isle at her wedding, so you need to be around for that. Which means we can get you help and make this right." Chris just stared at the small girl, he wrapped his huge arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Beca I see what my sister sees in you now." He whispered and Beca smiled, patting his back.

"I think we should eat now, because I fear your muscles are so big that they might try eating me while you're hugging me."

"They aren't that big." He huffed looking at his arms.

"Dude one of your arms is bigger than me."

"That isn't that hard to do." He said looking her up and down.

"I am offended by that!" Beca said putting her hands on her hips. Chris burst out laughing.

"Taking pointers from Aubrey are we?" He asked and Beca chuckled nodding.

"Come on your mom is going to need help moving food." Beca said pulling Chris up to his feet. Beca walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Chloe who was tossing a salad, she kissed her neck.

"You have a good talk?" Chloe asked turning in Beca's arms to face her.

"I would say so." Beca smiled kissing Chloe. "I like your brother."

"I'm glad because I like him too." Chloe said kissing Beca again, pulling her closer.

"No making out in the kitchen." Chris said rolling his eyes. Chloe glared at him and ran her hands up Beca's thighs, causing her to gasp.

"Oh no, I am not getting in the middle of this." Beca said pulling away, but Chloe hooked her fingers into Beca's belt loops.

"Too late Mitchell you already are." She grinned kissing her again and Beca sighed giving in. She could do family, as long as it was Chloe's family.

x-x-x

a/n: Happy new year! And I have an excuse if I have mistakes it's called I'm on massive amounts of cold meds and my cold is still kicking my ass. So blame the fact I would feel guilty not posting new stuff combined with colds.


End file.
